


Text Message

by jumyouboshi



Series: Fall from Grace [2]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumyouboshi/pseuds/jumyouboshi
Summary: A single text message from Gao spurs Gao's and Tasuku's budding friendship. It seemed like they could only get closer and closer, but fate would not have it so.





	1. Gao

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to say about this other than the fact that these are the kind of GaoTasus I wanted to see from the anime. 
> 
> This follows Fall from Grace's storyline. This chapter is from Gao's POV.

On the day of Gao’s shocking victory against Tasuku, it isn’t just cards they exchange.

As Tasuku is about to take off from the school grounds with Jack, Gao runs up to him eagerly.

“Tasuku-senpai!”

“Oh, Gao-kun!” Tasuku greets him with a friendly smile. “Did something happen?”

“No, not really. I was just wondering…” Gao fishes his phone out of his pocket. “Did you wanna exchange numbers?”

Tasuku opens his mouth and stares wide-eyed at Gao for a few moments and Gao begins wondering whether he’s asked for something out of line before Tasuku fumbles for his own phone.

“Sure!” It comes out more emphatically than Tasuku seems to like, and he speaks a little quieter next. “Yes, I’d love to, Gao-kun. Although, I might not be there all the time because of work…”

“That’s fine!” Gao grins. “Take your time. I know you’re busy.”

Tasuku smiles softly at Gao before gently lifting off the ground with Jack’s Buddy Skill. “Well, then… I’ll keep in touch. See you around, Gao-kun.”

“Yup! Seeya!”

* * *

Gao sends the first message. And in spite of Tasuku’s warning, Tasuku responds almost instantly.

Their texts are few and far between at first. Normal greetings rife with formality. Small talk. Light questions about what the other had for breakfast and their plans for the day. But as days become weeks, their conversations become more colourful, more spontaneous, and more fun.

And following their latest exchange of pictures, Gao finally ventures out and asks Tasuku if they can meet up again.

Tasuku is quick to affirm that he’s off duty next week, and can meet up after school on Monday. Gao smiles at the text and lies back in bed, unconsciously beginning a short countdown in his head.

* * *

When they meet on that Monday, Tasuku is in his school uniform, apparently having just arrived from his school. He looks really mature in a suit and tie, Gao thinks, but smiles and waves nonetheless. Tasuku notices his presence immediately and runs over.

The two do what they know best, and that’s Buddyfighting. But unlike their fateful first match, Gao is completely crushed. Even without Gargantua Punisher, Tasuku takes down Gao’s life points in one fell swoop while easily keeping his own above 4.

Tasuku looks a little uneasy at his total victory at first, but Gao’s shining eyes seem to put whatever fears he has to rest.

“That was so awesome! You just like…BAM! Instant win! I couldn’t even do anything to defend myself!”

“Ahaha… Your deck build is pretty solid, though. I guess it’s just a matter of practice and timing.”

“Practice, huh.” Gao mulls on it for all of five seconds before looking up at Tasuku again. “Alright! Then let’s have another fight!”

“Huh?! Are you sure?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, not at all!” Tasuku’s smiling. It’s a different kind of smile, Gao realizes, from the one he had during their first match. That smile was confident and proud. The one on Tasuku’s face right now is simply radiant. “But don’t expect me to go easy on you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Tasuku-senpai!”

* * *

Tasuku’s hectic schedule only allows for infrequent get-togethers. Gao nevertheless waits eagerly for Tasuku’s confirmation each and every time and is always a little disappointed when Tasuku can’t make it, but he accepts it. Tasuku had warned him of his schedule, after all. When he _can_ , the two Buddyfight until they drop, and spend the rest of their time making conversation out of anything and everything. Gao comes to realize that it’s easy to talk to Tasuku. He has a calm disposition, is mature, and is a good listener.

Gao would be lying if he said that his many consecutive losses to Tasuku (now numbering around 14) weren’t discouraging. But Tasuku never lords it over him, simply smiling softly and offering pointers and advice. Gao keeps the advice close to his heart as he goes into his next fight in Aibo Academy and slowly feels himself improving.

* * *

Whenever Tasuku is on the news, Gao finds himself glued to the screen. He begins to keep up with the latest, watching for his newest friend’s exploits against criminal fighters.

He doesn’t want to risk distracting Tasuku during a crucial moment. But as Tasuku deals the final blow, Gao cheers from his living room, and hurriedly sends a text:

          [sent 13:14] congrats!! i knew you could do it!!!!

And as live footage continues rolling, Gao sees Tasuku taking out his phone and smiling, and he feels elated.

* * *

 It becomes a routine that every time the two meet up, Gao tackles headlong into Tasuku. Sometimes he bowls Tasuku right over. Sometimes Tasuku catches him and spins on his heel. Either way, it’s always filled with laughter.

At one point, Tasuku begins holding his arms open for Gao to run into, and Gao all but leaps into them every time.

* * *

On Tasuku’s 19th consecutive victory, Gao throws his arms up in defeat.

“Tasuku-senpaiiii,” he whines. “Can’t you go a little easier on me?”

And Tasuku, as calm as ever, only smiles. They both know that Gao isn’t being completely serious. “You know I can’t do that, Gao-kun. I’d be disrespecting you as a fighter, and that’s the last thing I want to do to my rival.”

“It’s not much of a rivalry if you keep crushing me!!!” Gao cries out, before flopping dramatically against Tasuku. “You’re too strong, Tasuku-senpai! You’re on a whole other level than me!”

“No, actually, you’ve come a long way, Gao-kun. If I hadn’t beaten you that turn, I would’ve lost to you. You’re becoming a really strong fighter. You’ll definitely catch up to me soon.”

The honest and serious praise catches Gao off guard and he feels his cheeks glowing with pride.

At that moment, Gao feels that even if the rest of the world were to turn against him, as long as Tasuku continued encouraging him, he could keep going.

* * *

 Gao’s eyes drift over to Youta’s photo one day, and he suddenly feels the crushing weight of the world on his shoulders. He automatically reaches for his phone and calls Tasuku on a whim. Tasuku answers right away.

“Gao-kun?”

“Hey, Tasuku-senpai. Do you mind talking to me for a bit?”

“Are you okay? Where are you right now?”

Even from the other side of the line, Tasuku’s voice is laden with concern. It lifts the weight over Gao’s chest a little.

“I’m at my house.”

“I’ll come over right now, okay?”

“Mm.”

Gao lets the call terminate and stares at his black screen. A light conversation had been all he was hoping for, but the fact that Tasuku is actually coming to see him chases some of the sadness away, and he waits eagerly until the doorbell rings.

When Tasuku arrives, the two head to Gao’s room and chat. Tasuku doesn’t once ask Gao for the details. He only sits and listens as Gao speaks whatever is on his mind, and Gao appreciates it.

He’s not ready to talk about Youta. He wonders if he ever will be.

And when Tasuku’s about to leave, hours later, Gao grabs his sleeve.

“Wait… It’s gotten dark outside. Do you...wanna stay the night?”

“Huh?” Tasuku looks unsure of how to answer. He glances around the room and out the door, where a barely-audible conversation between Gao’s parents drifts up the stairs and into Gao’s room. “I wouldn’t want to trouble you, Gao-kun.”

“You’re not troubling me at all.” Gao grins. The look of apprehension on Tasuku’s face is...strangely cute. It makes him seem so much closer to earth. So much more human. “You’re the one who came running when I called. Stay the night, Tasuku-senpai.”

Tasuku seems to relax at Gao’s lackadaisical tone. “If you say so. I have to get up really early tomorrow to clock in for my shift, though…”

“Like I said, it’s no trouble at all! Just come and relax already!” Gao’s previous sadness forgotten, he pulls Tasuku back into the room by the hand.

* * *

Gao begins to realize that Tasuku never talks about himself.

But when he points this out, Tasuku looks a little taken aback.

“There’s not really much to say.”

“Really?” Gao flops playfully with his back against Tasuku’s chest, craning his neck upwards to look at his upperclassman. “You’re not gonna tell me about the latest criminal you arrested?”

“Well, I can’t say too much. I might breach confidentiality terms.” Tasuku smiles knowingly down at Gao, absolutely comfortable where he is right now. “Besides, you watched the entire fight on TV, didn’t you?”

“That I did,” Gao says with a sunny grin.

“There you go. The only other thing I have left to talk about is how much homework I had to catch up on over the weekend. You don’t want to hear about middle school algebra, do you?”

“Eugh! No way!”

Tasuku laughs, and Gao finds that it’s a clear and innocent sound at the same moment he realizes he wants to hear more of it. “See? I’m a lot more boring than you think.”

“Hmmmm…” Gao rests with his back against Tasuku, the very image of content. “I don’t think you’re boring though, Tasuku-senpai. I bet all the ‘boring’ things about you are actually really interesting.”

And Tasuku only smiles, but it’s a little distant, and Gao doesn’t press him any further. Tasuku will tell Gao when he’s ready, and Gao won’t force Tasuku to say anything.

* * *

Something is wrong.

Gao has had the niggling feeling of it ever since he and Tasuku parted ways after the Sengoku Academy fiasco. He can’t forget the look of utter despondence and hopelessness that had been on Tasuku’s face, a face that Gao thinks should only ever be smiling.

The feeling slowly becomes dread when Gao sends a message and the ever-diligent Tasuku doesn’t respond.

 _He’s just busy,_ Gao thinks. _Or he’s on some kind of top secret mission that isn’t on TV. He probably can’t answer me right now._

Nevertheless, Gao watches his dark phone screen with trepidation…

* * *

Tasuku finally replies a few days later, and Gao nearly leaps at the notification.

          [sent 16:05] Tasuku-senpai! i was worried! is everything ok?

He wonders if it’s his imagination, but Tasuku is slower than usual in replying.

          [16:10] Sorry. Something came up. Are you alright?

          [sent 16:10] yea i’m fine! i was just worried about you

          [16:13] I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.

Gao frowns. There’s something about Tasuku’s messages that seems...off. They’re rather short, and lack the same warmth they usually have.

It’s like Tasuku is trying to end the conversation as fast as he can.

          [sent 16:14] ok. can we meet up soon?

          [16:17] I’ll be busy for a little while. I’ll let you know when I’m free, ok?

          [sent 16:17] sure

But even as he sends the last text, Gao simply can’t dispel the strange sinking feeling in his gut.

Tasuku never does contact him again after that.

* * *

By some miracle, he sees Tasuku across the street, but Tasuku seems preoccupied with other things and apparently doesn’t notice his presence until Gao runs right up to him.

“Tasuku-senpai!”

Tasuku jumps and whirls around. He looks like he’s seen a ghost. “Gao…-kun?”

It’s Gao’s turn to be a little taken aback. Tasuku has never looked at him like this before. In fact, Tasuku looks like he has seen much better days. He looks so tired, and what used to be a passionate blaze in his eyes seems to have died down to flickering embers. Has he gotten thinner too? “Yeah, it’s me! Long time no see. Are you okay?”

Tasuku’s mouth moves, as if he wants to say something, but he gives Gao a dilute smile instead. “I’m fine. I have to head home, though… Sorry.”

“Oh,” Gao’s face falls a little. The way Tasuku brushes him off, when he has only ever been kind and receptive towards Gao, hurts. “It’s okay, you don’t need to apologize. You’re busy with Buddy Police and stuff, right?”

“Ah--yeah. That’s right. I’ll see you around, Gao-kun.”

Before Gao can ruminate on the strange quiver in Tasuku’s voice, the older boy has already turned on his heel and is walking away.

 _I should go after him,_ Gao thinks. _I should ask him what’s wrong. I should be there for him._

But he doesn’t move.

It becomes painfully obvious that he doesn’t actually know anything about Tasuku.

That, for all the times Gao has relied on Tasuku for company and support, Gao has never offered the same to the degree Tasuku has.

That Tasuku has every right to be a little distant and closed off around Gao, even though it hurts. That any further, and Gao would be overstepping his boundaries. That Gao doesn’t have any right to inquire any further, even though his instinct tells him that he should run after him and pester him until Tasuku tells him what’s wrong.

But even if he did that, would he be able to help Tasuku at all?

So he only stares at Tasuku’s retreating back, a cold, sickening feeling creeping up his spine.

* * *

          [sent 21:00] hey, Tasuku-senpai

          [sent 21:01] i haven’t heard from you for a while

          [sent 21:01] is everything ok?

          [sent 21:03] if you need anyone to talk to im here

Tasuku never replies.

* * *

Gao trudges into the Buddy Police headquarters a few weeks later and finds that the atmosphere is tense. It definitely isn’t as welcoming as it was before. He sees Stella ( _Why is she dressed in the school uniform from Tasuku-senpai’s school?_ Gao wonders) and wanders over.

When he asks about Tasuku, Stella’s face falls, and she tells Gao quietly that Tasuku has gone missing from his home, and Gao feels ice freeze the blood in his veins.

* * *

Gao continues sending Tasuku messages, but they either aren’t getting delivered, or Tasuku isn’t reading them.

But of course he wouldn’t. No one knows where he is. He could be in danger, and no one would know.

Gao can’t chase the image of such a sad and hopeless looking Tasuku out of his mind.

_Tasuku-senpai… Are you hurting all by yourself somewhere…?_

_Please answer me soon..._

* * *

A month and some weeks later, the Gaen Cup begins.

A few days after that, Gao meets the enigmatic Purgatory Knight, and he wonders why his heart begins pounding the way it does.

* * *

The Gaen Cup begins to get ugly. While Noboru faces off against the Purgatory Knight, Zanya seems to have come to a dreadful conclusion and rushes onto the fighting stage. It’s all Gao can do to keep up with him.

“What happened?! I’ve followed you for your entire career and you’ve NEVER been the type of fighter who would sacrifice his own teammates!”

Gao tries to calm Zanya down, but it’s a fool’s errand. Zanya is far too incensed.

“Why are you hiding behind that armor and not showing your face to the public?! Actually, let me answer that for you!”

 _Don’t say it,_ Gao pleads Zanya internally, but finds that he’s unable to find his voice. Deep down--deep down, Gao has come to the same conclusion, it’s the only conclusion that makes sense, but he doesn’t want to believe it’s true. _Don’t say it. Don’t say it._

“It’s because working for Disaster is something to be ASHAMED of!”

_Please. Please don’t let this be true._

All eyes are on the Purgatory Knight, and no one notices Noboru moving. In a fluid motion, Noboru throws his core gadget at the Purgatory Knight’s helmet, knocking it off his head.

Gao feels his heart sinking to the pits of his stomach.

_This can’t be true. This can’t be true._

But it is true. The unmasked Purgatory Knight stares down at them all, his red eyes cold, dull, and lifeless, and it’s like the world is falling apart around Gao.

_Tasuku-senpai._

Tasuku, kind and strong Tasuku, whom Gao and everyone else looked up to, is the Purgatory Knight. Righteous Tasuku, who had so vehemently opposed chaos and lawlessness, now works for the one who spreads it.

Tasuku isn’t even looking at Gao. His eyes are fixated on his opponent, but Gao can’t stop staring. He’s deaf to the conversation between Noboru and Tasuku until Tasuku yells.

_“Don’t treat me like a child!”_

Gao is so stunned by Tasuku’s tone--Tasuku, who only spoke to him with warmth and kindness, who had cried out with such bitterness and sadness and _pain._

“Kids are so powerless, and I would be too if I didn’t change! _I couldn’t even help my family!_ That’s why I decided to become an adult! _I went from being protected, to being a protector!”_

_Is this why you disappeared…?_

The question torments Gao. And as Tasuku brutally defeats Noboru with Distortion Punisher, Gao can only look between his distraught friend and the Tasuku who uncharacteristically coldly turns his back to all of them and descends back into the waiting room below without another glance back.

_I should’ve gone after you that day._

_I should’ve tried harder. I should’ve talked to you more._

_I…_


	2. Tasuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasuku was happy to receive that first text message from Gao, and happy to have a friend after four years of near solitude. But perhaps his desperation to keep things from changing was what led to his downfall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only seemed right to write one chapter from Gao's POV, and one from Tasuku's.
> 
> Again, this takes place during Fall from Grace's storyline.

The rush from the fight still tingles in Tasuku’s veins as he’s about to leave Aibo Academy, and it’s only interrupted by the person he had just faced.

“Tasuku-senpai!”

“Oh, Gao-kun! Did something happen?”

“No, not really. I was just wondering…” With the sunny smile that had captivated Tasuku’s heart from the moment they met, Gao holds out his phone. “Did you wanna exchange numbers?”

For a moment, Tasuku can’t comprehend what Gao is asking. When he finally processes it, he nods emphatically and fumbles for his own phone.

“Sure!” He sounds a little too enthusiastic at that and reins himself in before someone else can catch him looking like an over-eager child. “Yes, I’d love to, Gao-kun. Although, I might not be there all the time because of work…”

“That’s fine! Take your time. I know you’re busy.”

“Well, then… I’ll keep in touch. See you around, Gao-kun.”

“Yup! Seeya!”

Tasuku feels like he’s walking on air as he leaves, and it has nothing to do with the fact that he’s flying.

* * *

It’s been a few days since then, and Tasuku stares at Gao’s contact information in his phone. His thumb hovers over the “message” button, but he stops short of pressing it.

Would Gao appreciate a sudden message from Tasuku? They only met a few days ago. They barely know each other.

He sighs, and for the umpteenth time, he’s about to put his phone back down onto his night stand. But suddenly, the screen lights up with a message.

It’s the first text from Gao.

Smiling, Tasuku wastes no time in answering it, and a string of text messages begins.

* * *

The first time Gao proposes that they meet up, it takes all of Tasuku’s self-control to contain his eagerness. He’s apparently largely unsuccessful. It seems his excitement translates into antsiness.

The Buddy Police staff all go easy on Tasuku, though. This is the first time in four years since Tasuku has had another human friend.

* * *

Gao suggests a Buddyfight when they meet, but as fast as the fight began, it’s over before they can blink. Tasuku realizes he may have gotten too into it. He’s not one to go easy on an opponent, especially since this one has beaten him before, but Gao is also a greenhorn, so such a crushing defeat may have also crushed any budding confidence--

“That was awesome! You just like...BAM! Instant win! I couldn’t even do anything to defend myself!”

Wait, what?

Gao is _happy_ about it? Tasuku has less time to ponder that before he lets out a laugh to dispel the nervousness that had settled in his stomach.

“Ahaha… Your deck build is pretty solid, though. I guess it’s just a matter of practice and timing.”

“Practice, huh. Alright! Then let’s have another fight!”

“Huh?” Gao had just gotten trounced, and yet he already wants more?! “Are you sure?”

And Gao only smiles as he always does: a warm, cheery, pure smile. It’s clear that the boy plays Buddyfight for the sheer enjoyment of it.

“Is that a problem?”

Tasuku shakes his head. He had forgotten that fighters like Gao existed. “No, not at all! But don’t expect me to go easy on you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Tasuku-senpai!”

* * *

“Tasuku-senpai, you should hang out with us one of these days.”

Gao poses the suggestion easily one day.

“As in…with you and your friends?”

“Yup! Baku’s been wanting to take a look at your deck to see how you built it. Oh, and Kiri heard about all the coaching you’ve been giving me, and he seemed like he wanted to talk to you about that. Kiri wants to get stronger too.”

“I see.” Tasuku smiles. He can already see this gathering getting awkward; Tasuku holds himself detached from his peers, though even if he didn’t, many already distance themselves from him voluntarily. They place him on a pedestal and revere him as someone who exists on another plane, or they only try to get close to him because of his status as a celebrity. The few Tasuku is able to click with, he can never find the time to spend with them, and the relationship slowly dies. Before Gao, Tasuku had all but given up trying to get close to people his age…

Still, he can’t deny that the prospect of having more friends to talk to is a nice one.

If it’s about Buddyfight, and if it’s with Gao, then perhaps Tasuku has a chance.

He looks at Gao warmly. “Then, I’d love to help them. I’ll let you know the next time I’m free.”

And Gao grins brightly. He seems even more elated than Tasuku feels. “Great! I can’t wait to tell everyone!”

* * *

Gao insists on making Tasuku’s visit a surprise, so when Tasuku shows up at the meeting place where everyone’s waiting, Baku nearly loses his mind. The one Tasuku assumes to be Kiri hangs at the edge of the group shyly, but seems to regain his nerve when Tasuku acknowledges him and smiles him.

It’s a productive get-together. Tasuku exchanges deck-building tips with Baku and coaches Kiri, and by the end of it, Tasuku feels a little closer to all of them. He parts ways with the group with a few more numbers in his contact list, and is elated.

He doesn’t know what to talk about with them yet, but Tasuku is happy nonetheless that Gao has made him one of them.

* * *

The first time Gao invites Tasuku over, Tasuku finds that the Mikado household has a very welcoming atmosphere.

The one who greets them at the door is Gao’s little sister, Hanako, and her eyes light up with stars when she sees her brother’s company. “It’s the real Ryuenji Tasuku!!” she squeals as she rushes back inside to fetch their parents. Tasuku laughs a little sheepishly, lingering outside until Gao pulls him in.

He stays for dinner, and slowly, Tasuku feels the awkwardness ebbing away. Gao’s parents are just as inviting as Gao is. The atmosphere is lighthearted and warm, and they’re all talking and laughing within moments.

It reminds Tasuku of his own parents.

And as soon as that thought crosses his mind, he feels a little wistful.

* * *

Gao insists that Tasuku spends the night at the Mikado household, and Tasuku is reluctant to accept at first; he has work first thing in the morning, he doesn’t want to wake Gao and his family up when he leaves, he’s already imposed enough, he thinks, but Gao has already run off to tell his mother.

When Tasuku tries, again, to explain that it wouldn’t be in their best interest for him to stay, Mikado Suzumi’s visage transforms into something quite frightening. Tasuku can’t really remember the exchange afterwards, only that Suzumi asks him, again, with that very frightening face, whether he’s going to stay the night, and Tasuku nods and agrees and thanks her nervously for her hospitality. And just like that, the expression is gone, and Suzumi is back to smiling at Tasuku as a kind mother would, and Tasuku notices Gao grinning behind her.

Defeated, he lets Gao pull him by the arm into his room, where he spends the night. The scare aside, Gao’s room is warm and comfortable and fragrant, so different from his own empty, cold apartment, and Tasuku finds himself drifting off the moment his head hits the pillows.

In the days and weeks following, Tasuku becomes quite a frequent visitor to Gao’s home (most of the times at Gao’s behest), to the point where it would be strange _not_ to see Tasuku sharing breakfast or dinner with the Mikado family.

* * *

Commander I has been strangely lenient with Tasuku’s schedule lately, and when Tasuku asks why, Commander I only smiles knowingly.

“Well, you’re having fun with your new friends, aren’t you? That Gao-kun is all you talk about these days.”

Tasuku suddenly feels very self-conscious. “Do I…? I didn’t realize…”

“There’s nothing wrong with it, Tasuku-kun. You’re still young, it’s good that you’re spending time with kids your age. Besides, it’s worth it to see you smiling so much.”

Tasuku ruminates on the words and comes to the quiet realization that he _has_ been a lot happier lately. That whenever Gao asks him to meet up with him, Tasuku feels elated. His heart always feels lighter when he sees Gao’s cheerful and sunny smiles.

* * *

Eventually, even Jack begins dropping his prideful front in front of Gao.

Gao is as starry-eyed as any other child when Jack takes his full form before him, but Tasuku knows his family better than anyone else.

“Jack actually likes it when you scratch his jaw. He can’t easily reach that spot himself.”

“Really?!”

Jack looks a little exasperated. “Tasuku…”

“It’s fine, isn’t it? Gao-kun won’t tell anyone.”

Tasuku is personally elated that Gao can get to know his precious Buddy beyond the powerful dragon who stands beside Tasuku in every fight--that the two most important to him in the world are becoming closer too.

* * *

“Tasuku-senpai, you never talk about yourself.”

Gao says that suddenly one day, and Tasuku is a little taken aback.

“There’s not really much to say,” Tasuku responds slowly, and Gao flops against Tasuku’s chest, looking up at him with his large amber eyes.

“Really? You’re not gonna tell me about the latest criminal you arrested?”

“Well, I can’t say too much. I might breach confidentiality terms. Besides, you watched the entire fight on TV, didn’t you?”

“That I did.”

“There you go. The only other thing I have left to talk about is how much homework I had to catch up on over the weekend. You don’t want to hear about middle school algebra, do you?”

“Eugh! No way!”

Tasuku laughs at Gao’s exclamation, and the laughter masks the apprehension he feels. Besides Jack, Gao is Tasuku’s first friend in so long. If he knew about Tasuku’s situation, the fact that he’s an orphan, what would Gao think? Would he pity him? Would he begin treating him differently? Would he stop depending on him out of guilt and sympathy? Tasuku doesn’t want that.

Tasuku doesn’t want things to change.

He wants to keep spending time with Gao, and he wants Gao to keep relying on him.

He’s happy as things are now, and he wants to remain that way.

* * *

Of course it couldn’t last.

It never does.

Jack and his deck are taken away from him and he’s driven home. He enters the dark apartment suite alone and closes the door before leaning on it and letting his back slide against it until he’s sunk to the floor. He feels numb and cold to everything.

In a single night, he has lost both his only family and his job. The realization sinks into his heart as a thousand daggers would, slowly and painfully, twisting as they embed themselves deeper.

His phone’s text tone goes off, and he mechanically checks the screen.

It’s from Gao. Tasuku’s stomach sinks.

He can’t bring himself to reply.

* * *

Tasuku finally musters up the strength to respond to Gao’s text messages after a few days. Gao responds instantly as always, but Tasuku finds it harder than usual to keep up with Gao’s pace.

He doesn’t want Gao to know. He doesn’t want Gao to figure out that, without Jack, without the Buddy Police, Tasuku is just a sad and pitiable child. How would Gao see him if he knew?

But a part of him also wants to reach out, to call for help. Tasuku is truly alone right now. He _wants_ the warmth Gao gives him, he wants those bright and cheerful smiles to chase away the dark clouds hanging over him. And the more he talks to Gao, the closer he is to cracking.

So Tasuku tries to end the conversation as quickly as he can.

* * *

Weeks pass. Tasuku avoids the Mikado residence and Aibo Academy like the plague. Even if he didn’t, they’re out of the way and hard to get to without Jack’s Buddy skill.

But one day...he hears that familiar voice.

“Tasuku-senpai!”

Tasuku nearly jumps out of his skin. He had forgotten that Gao usually takes this route as well. He turns slowly. “Gao…-kun?”

Gao’s smile seems to fade a little when he sees Tasuku’s face and Tasuku wonders just how tired he looks. He’s had to wake up so much earlier to get to school on time without Jack. Gao’s words only confirm it.

“Yeah, it’s me! Long time no see. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I have to head home, though… Sorry.”

The words are almost physically painful to speak. He _wants_ to be with Gao. He wants to laugh with him and talk with him. But he doesn’t want Gao to _know._

“Oh.” But that pain would never compare to seeing Gao looking so crestfallen. Tasuku feels guilt tugging at his heart as well. “It’s okay, you don’t need to apologize. You’re busy with Buddy Police and stuff, right?”

The lump that forms in Tasuku’s throat then makes it difficult to speak. “Ah--yeah. That’s right. I’ll see you around, Gao-kun.”

He turns quickly and begins walking away, and he finds himself hoping that Gao would reach out and stop him, pull him back with him to the Mikado residence, badger him into spending the night there and pester him until he tells Gao what’s wrong.

But Gao doesn’t.

Of course… Gao barely knows him. Of course he wouldn’t.

So Tasuku continues walking along the darkening street alone.

* * *

        [21:00] hey, Tasuku-senpai

        [21:01] i haven’t heard from you for a while

        [21:01] is everything ok?

        [21:03] if you need anyone to talk to im here

Tasuku sees his phone lighting up with the messages, but doesn’t move to answer them, and only curls into a tighter ball under his blanket.

* * *

Kyoya’s men find Tasuku a week later and Tasuku spends the next month at one of the Gaen estates.

He’s in a slightly better state than he was before. He’s at least not hungry or cold. Tasuku rests in one of the large guest rooms on a bed that’s far too fluffy and soft for him and on a whim and glances over at the night table. The dark core is right beside him, and next to it...is his phone.

Over the past month, Gao’s text messages have been tapering off. He is still persistent in reaching Tasuku, though, his most recent messages being from three days ago, and Tasuku thinks with slight bitterness that Gao is the one person in this world who has yet to give up on him.

He wants to reach over to text Gao, to let him know that he’s alright, that Gao doesn’t have to worry anymore, but he sees the dark core catch the light and glint purple and he’s reminded of something very important.

That’s right.

He has to discard every part of “Ryuenji Tasuku” if he wants to get Jack back. He has to throw away the person he used to be if he wants to stop the Buddy Police’s corruption at the roots. He has to become a completely different person to become a protector; discard his weak and helpless self and his pitiful past.

That’s what Kyoya told him.

Tasuku withdraws his hand and lies back down on the bed, turning his back to his phone. The screen lights up one last time before going dark.

* * *

He’s vaguely aware of what’s going on, and yet he isn’t.

The world before his eyes is monochrome tinted in violet. The armour he wears feels so heavy and hard to bear. He is aware of the pain, and yet he isn’t. Dull crimson eyes are hidden beneath a helmet and fixated on the one standing in front of him. Noboru Kodo. His current opponent, though not for much longer.

“What happened?! I’ve followed you for your entire career and you’ve NEVER been the type of fighter who would sacrifice his own teammates!”

A sudden familiar voice from the side. That same voice has criticized him before. He pauses. He can’t remember who it is.

“Why are you hiding behind that armor and not showing your face to the public?! Actually, let me answer that for you!”

More words. They resonate with him slightly.

“It’s because working for Disaster is something to be ASHAMED of!”

Those words, those harsh words, they knock awareness into him for a few moments, and he hesitates long enough so that the electric blue lance flying towards him escapes his notice.

With a resounding _CLANG_ , his helmet is knocked off, and light floods his vision, yet everything remains monochrome. He can see everything: the crowd, the audience, his opponent.

Gao.

Gao is here too. Gao stares at him, and he looks so, so, upset, but he feels nothing. He stares down at Noboru...but Noboru begins talking.

“I think I get what he meant now. You know, that little guy who used to be your boss. That Commander I.”

Commander I. He remembers Commander I.

“I didn’t really understand why an older kid like you, you know, who worked with adults and all, would want to be friends with a younger kid like me. But now, I think I do.”

Kid. Child. Noboru had called him a child.

“You need time to grow up and do kid things. Being a kid teaches us about the world and how we should fit into it as grown-ups. But you’re not really there yet, so you shouldn’t pretend to be. And like your Commander I told me, you need _my_ help!”

When he hears those words, for the first time in so long, he _feels_ something.

_“Don’t treat me like a child!”_

The words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop himself. Insecurities that he had kept buried deep, hidden from Gao, hidden from the Mikado family, hidden from the Buddy Police, hidden from Kyoya, bubble up begin to spill out from seams that are already on the verge of bursting. The wound that he has left festering for four years has finally become infected, and he feels the weight of his guilt and pain tenfold, like it’s about to crush him alive. He keeps talking. He can’t stop himself from saying it all.

“Kids are so powerless, and I would be too if I didn’t change! _I couldn’t even help my family!_ That’s why I decided to become an adult! _I went from being protected, to being a protector!”_

But Noboru cuts through him, unwavering, decisive.

_“Don’t try to be something you’re not!”_

He wishes, for a fleeting second, that he could have possessed that same kind of straightforwardness at any point in his life. The strength in Noboru’s words, his gleaming golden eyes, is so admirable to him in that moment.

“Time to put you out of your misery. _Final phase!”_

But he has to end it with his own two hands.

_“Counter final!”_

Time stops as he thrusts his sword into the ground. A silent world. A peaceful world with no pain, but no joy.

_“Distorted world… Turn back the sands of time and erase all sadness from the past._

_“Sword of nothingness…”_

His blade shines black and white in a sea of grey and crashes down upon his his opponent, who is frozen in time.

The opposing Dragon World flag bursts into sand and Noboru is left, shellshocked, on one of the platforms.

He turns his back to Noboru, but as he does, he catches a glimpse of Gao. Amber eyes stare back at him, wide with shock and a tint of fear.

Gao has never looked at him with such eyes before. He has only ever been warm, and happy to see him. And yet, and yet, he must have appeared so monstrous, such an _abomination_ to Gao, and the notion of that makes his heart ache.

But he remembers his place. He has to discard every part of himself to bring an ideal world to fruition.

So the Purgatory Knight turns away from Gao and descends back into the waiting room below without a second glance back.


End file.
